I Fake Date
by Dark Angel aka DementiaJackson
Summary: Sky and Bloom are royalty from two seperate contries. what happens when they meet and fake date each other? read and find out. plus bloom is just a nickname in this story. if you want to find out her real name read this story! PLEASE R&R! PLEASE!
1. They Meet

_**In this story they are all 14 but Stella is 16. I do not own winx club.**_

King Erendor was very busy at this time of day. He usually was busy dealing with complaints from the people of Eraklyon and the immigrants. Although, this particular business was special. It also had importance to it. Prince Sky was to be the next heir to the throne. If he was to take Erendor's place someday, he needed a woman to share it with.

Commonly, arranged marriages were done in royal families before birth or after. A few royal families refuse arranged marriages or take that as an option. In Erendor's case, this arrangement of marriages has been passed down from generation to generation. The child never is happy at first, but they learn to love the person he or she marries.

Prince Sky was in his room staring at the ceiling before his sister Princess Layla entered. The prince sighed deeply while his sister came inside.

"Dad's working on _it_," Layla smirked.

"On what? Complaints from the town? He's always doing that," Sky pointed out.

"No, arranging your _marriage_."

"You have got to be kidding. I'm not even fifteen yet!"

"So, you're future king."

"So, there are kings who never marry. I don't care if I marry or not, I just want to live my stupid life."

"I'm sure she won't be ugly or anything."

"If the girl my dad chooses is a princess, then he can just forget me purposing to her!"

"Why Sky? Every guy wants to marry a Princess."

"Princesses are so... _annoying_. They're spoiled and selfish."

"You're _spoiled and selfish_."

"At least I don't show it! If I find a girl to marry, it's gonna be one of the noble women. They're easier to talk to than Princess _Do-What-I-Want_."

"Can you trust Dad at least?"

"Fine, but you owe me."

Sky really didn't mean that, he wanted to never marry at all if he was going to be forced. It wasn't like he _didn't _want to marry a girl; he just wanted to marry a girl of his choice. Sky decided to go on for a little hunting spree to get the whole marriage thing off his mind. If Erendor was going to make his son marry a girl, then he would just say he was in love with someone else. _No big deal._

Sky hunted in the woods near his palace with his bow-and-arrow. He smirked when he saw a deer nearby. He shot it straight and got the deer. Hunting was a good way for Sky to feed his family while enjoying himself. Nothing could ruin his day on a day of hunting. Sky ran through the woods to look for more game.

Soon, when Sky was aiming his target, he saw a figure appear in front of his prey.

_"What the..."_ Sky jumped before hearing a scream from a young girl. He ran to where his target was supposed to be, but now disappeared by the scream. There, he saw a young girl _who needed a bath_. She caught her foot in a hole. Sky burst out laughing.

The girl looked up at Sky and gasped. He just kept on laughing while trying to get the foot out of the hole.

"Don't! I can handle this!" The girl shouted.

"You sure _handled it _when you slipped into that hole," Sky replied while rolling his eyes, still laughing. "So, what brings you to this forest besides scaring my prey?"

"_Your prey? _That was to be my lunch until I slipped!"

"What were you going to do? Run and chase."

"I don't have a bow-and-arrow like you and I... _don't know how to hunt_."

"That explains a lot. Don't be embarrassed. I can teach you if you tell me your name."

"Blair, but you can call me Bloom." (Sorry but I thought it would be cool if her name was Blair.)

"_Princess Bloom?_ Great, I find a princess in my forest. I thought you lived in Sparx."

"I do and how did you know I was a princess?"

"One, you can't hunt two, your name is Bloom and three, you have two left feet," Sky teased before Bloom was about to burst her foot out of that hole to get the prince and fell.

"_Ah,_ oh SHOOT!"

"I think you sprained it. Here, let me help you," Sky offered before slowly removing Bloom's foot out with care.

"I don't need..."

"Don't be a princess and suck it up," Sky interrupted before Bloom shot the boy a glare. "Seriously, this is why I never go to Balls. Princesses are so melodramatic."

"I AM NOT MELODRAMATIC!"

"Uh, your highness, _yes you are_," Sky grinned before helping the girl up. "You're making a big deal out of me getting your poor ankle out of the muddy hole and you don't know how to do it yourself."

"You're lucky you're not in Sparx or I'd have you arrested."

_"For helping a princess,"_ Sky mocked sarcastically. "Let me take you to my place. I'm sure my servants can fix that poor ankle of yours."

Bloom then made bug-eyes. She looked at Sky in complete shock, _"servants?"_

"Prince Sky at your service. At least you're not like Princess Diaspero; she made me carry her bridal style when she broke her leg."

"Bit me!"


	2. The Plan

Bloom was in the restroom getting cleaned up and dressed. Sky had his servants get the guest room ready since Princess Bloom was going to stay for a while. While this was happening, Sky walked downstairs to the throne room where his father was waiting to talk to his son. He knew what this meeting was about, but he didn't want any part of it.

Erendor grinned widely as Sky gave a deep sigh.

"I have News for you, my son. My lifespan isn't very long and I want to make sure when you become our next king, you will have a queen by your side," Erendor replied.

"Uh Dad, I know you want to help, but can't Layla or Mom take the duty as queen if I become king? I mean, there are rulers who have their sister or mother as queen," Sky asked.

"Nope. Layla will be wedded to a nobleman or another prince, which will make her a noble or a queen of another country. As for your mother, she doesn't have a long lifespan either. You must be married to a princess, so you will not rule this kingdom alone."

"Father, I don't mind ruling this kingdom alone if you pass away. You raised me to take charge and sometimes that requires having no help."

"Son, you can't rule a kingdom alone. Believe me, I can't rule it alone. I will set up a marriage for you and she will make a wonderful queen."  
Sky couldn't argue with his father. Sky also didn't want to marry a random girl out of wood lock. He knew when it came to his father, once he made a decision; there was no changing his mind. Sky glared deeply while looking at the ground. He then, nodded before leaving the throne room.

"One more thing!" Erendor called Sky before Sky turned around. "If you're against this, because you are in love with someone, I can set up a marriage for you and whoever you like."

Sky's eyes widened as the prince thought 'another girl? HA! That would be nice if I can find one. If only there was one girl I can date for a while until I can find a girl I truly love. Maybe that would work.' He turned his head and raised one eyebrow.

"So, if I was in love with a girl right here, right now, you would have me marry her?" Sky asked before his father nodded with a smile. "What if say this girl believed in marriage at sixteen? Would you still have us marry right now or wait until that time?"

"Of course I would wait. I wouldn't want to be on my future in-laws' bad side. Why? Is that what this is all about?" Erendor asked.

"Yeah," Sky lied with a devious smile in his lips. "The girl I'm in love with doesn't believe in marriage until sixteen. It's a tradition passed from generation to the next."

"Oh... well in that case, I will accept her belief system. What's the girl's name?"

"Uh..."

All of a sudden, a servant came and whispered something in Erendor's ear. Erendor listened before his expression changed, and then nodded his head.

"Son, you can tell me later, I have a meeting."

Sky sighed in relief. He had time to come up with a girl name or a girl whom he would find interest that believed in marriage at sixteen. Finding that type of girl would take forever. Every girl was encouraged to marry at fourteen or fifteen. It would be a miracle to find a girl like that. Sky was desperate.

Sky was in his room, trying to think of a plan to fool his father and trick him into not having me married until the boy was sixteen at least. The problem was Erendor would want to see the girl Sky _loved _and he would want to know her name. That would be a problem. Any plan Sky tried to think of would be a failure. Bloom came to his room while the prince was in his train of thought. She had her fancy gown on and a deep glare.

"I hope you're happy," Bloom complained before she limped to a chair and sat on it. "Now my parents will be coming to get me and I have to be married to prince charming."

"Arranged marriage? I know how you feel," Sky pitied while folding his arms. "Welcome to my world. My dad is going to get me to married to princess So-And-So unless I lied to him, which I did, about already falling for a girl. Now he wants to know her name and all that good stuff."

"I wish I could do that to my parents. I ran off instead. I just wish they let me marry whoever I want to marry. HA! Maybe I can marry you, and then we don't have to worry about this whole arranged marriage thing."

Sky started thinking about what Bloom said. She was right. If they were dating, they wouldn't have to worry about the whole arranged marriage plan. Although, Sky and Bloom wouldn't be _dating_, necessarily, they would pretend they were. That would give them two years and royal families never see each other unless they're talking treaties or getting a wedding prepared and two years was a long ways away.

"Bloom, you are a genius! Why didn't I think of that?" Sky said loudly before Bloom gave the prince a look. "You're right, if we were married, we wouldn't have to worry about this whole arranged marriage thing. Both of our parents want to arrange us a marriage and we happened to have run into each other. What if we fell in love and started dating, but not marrying until sixteen years old?"

"Sky, you're not proposing to me, are you?"

"_No_, I'm asking for us to pretend we're dating. You know a fake out hang out. We'll just go out to places people expect two people to date at, and then find someone that one of us will fall for. After we find our true love, we'll just break up and marry that person. No harm no foul."

"One problem. My parents will not have me marry a guy I choose."

"That's why you'll be stubborn headed and claim you will marry me whether they like it or not."

"Well, I am stubborn. That could work. Just a few conditions."

"What?"

"One, no kissing, hugging, or any of that stuff. Holding hands is as far as we'll go. Two, when we are on our date, we are to separate and find a guy or girl to date. If one of us finds a person and the other one is still single, we'll keep pretend dating until both of us find the one we love. When we found someone, we break up."

"Sounds like a plan. Bloom of Sparx, you've got yourself a deal."

Sky spit into his hand and offered it to Bloom. She smirked and also spit into her hand before shaking on their deal. (I know its gross but it seals the deal.)

"Now, first things first. Would my boyfriend please kindly level my ankle?" Bloom asked in a mocking tone.

"If you tell me to wash your feet, I will make you clean my room," Sky threatened before lifting the girl's ankle onto a stool.

"Okay, but you still have to care for me dearly since my ankle hurts so bad."

"Girls are such drama queens."

"I AM NOT A DRAMAQUEEN!"

"Not so loud Bloom, we're in love remember?"

"Whatever. People who love each other tend to get on each other's nerves anyway."

"Oh, so you're saying I really am in love with you?"

"No, I'm just saying you will care for my ankle as long as this kingdom thinks we're tying the knot."

"I'm about to tie up your mouth."

"I love you too, Sky," Bloom said mockingly before Sky rolled his eyes.


	3. The New People

disclamer: i do not own winx club or thios story idea. someone else does.

Sky had everything planned out. He took Bloom to see King Erendor and he seemed impressed. Bloom was a princess and since Sky was_ in love _with the princess, there was no reason to say _'no.'_ Erendor set up Sky's and Bloom's first date. The kids went inside the carriage before it trotted off down the road.

Inside the carriage, Sky and Bloom started laughing and talking about what to do next. Sky explained how the whole dating thing was going to work out. They were obviously going down to the gardens on the east side of Eraklyon. Once they got there, they would separate and find someone each of them could date or hang out with. Since the gardens had guards guarding outside of the area, Sky and Bloom could separate without the guards' knowing.

The only issue to the plan was getting the right date. Not that there was nobody that would or wouldn't be interested in the prince or princess. The nobles were just as rich as the King and Queen, just not as famous. Finding a date was an issue, because not every man or woman would be_ the right one _and there was a chance Sky or Bloom would have his/her heart broken. Finding true love was harder said than done.

The carriage stopped and the coach let Sky and Bloom out before they walked inside the gardens.

"Meet me at the center when the shadows of the trees reach the tables," Sky told Bloom.

Bloom saw the shadows of each tree inside the gardens. The sun was over her head, so it was noon. When the shadow met the tables, it would be the late afternoon. Meeting there was an excellent plan.

"Very well. I will see you later," Bloom agreed before the two kids separated.

Sky walked to the north of the gardens and Bloom walked toward the fountain at the east. Sky was nervous about talking to a girl or even a group of girls. He scanned around the area. Any one of those girls could be the future queen of Eraklyon. Being a prince, Sky knew all of their names. There was Flora, the shy, sweet girl who loves plants. She was too shy and Danny couldn't have a plant lover girl be queen. (A/N: this is not my personal opinion) Mertal had too much acne.

There was a light skinned girl named Stella. She was very beautiful and she didn't talk too much. Sky decided to make his move. He walked toward the girl while she was observing the small pond.

"Hello," Sky greeted.

"Hi. Do you need anything?" Stella asked in curiosity.

"No, I was just gazing at the pond."

"Ah. It's beautiful, but I like flowers better. Especially lilies."

"I used to love dandelions. I would pluck one out, make a wish, and then blow on it. I thought if the seeds bloom, your wish will come true."

"I heard of that tale. Have you ever heard of peddled plucking? You pluck each peddle to see if the person you love loves you or not."

"I heard of that. My sister used to do that."

"Did she win her man?"

"_Na. _Layla was eight and she was hoping if she did that, her prince charming will come and _put her on a white horse_."

"The things you can imagine with flowers."

"I know."

Sky and Stella talked for several hours. Meanwhile, Bloom was scanning the area looking for a guy. The guys were all not right for Bloom. One was too cheery, one was too braggy, and another was too picky. There was no guy of Bloom's interest. Bloom was just about to give up when she was met by a random guy who had a nice smile.

"Pardon me, are you lost?" The guy asked.

"Oh no. I'm just looking around. I'm Princess Bloom of Sparx," Sam introduced before offering her hand for the gentleman to kiss.

"The pleasure is mine. I'm Brandon, by the way," Brandon introduced himself before kissing Bloom's hand. "So, what brings you all the way out here?

"My parents were arranging a marriage for me and I didn't want to be forced to marry a random guy I don't know."

"_Ah._ You know, my cousin had his marriage arranged. He's okay now, but it took a long time to adjust to his _new bride_."

"I'm guessing he did not know her."

"Actually, they grew up together, but his bride has allergy to curtain flowers and you'd be surprised how big my cousin's garden is."

Brandon and Bloom started chuckling. Bloom was picturing a guy about sixteen who was giving his wife flowers and her face breaks-out on their honeymoon.

"I hope he didn't give her flowers on their honeymoon."

"He didn't. In fact, he didn't know about the girl's allergic reaction until they went to their new home. The poor lady was miserable. She wouldn't stop sneezing."

"I thought it was the itching type of allergic reaction. That's what happens to me when I touch curtain clothing. My skin turns red and starts itching like crazy."

"_Oh my._ What type of clothing are you allergic to?"

"Wool."

"Then I'll remember to never buy you a coat made out of sheep wool."

"Or animal fur."

"Are you allergic to those too?"

"No, I just cringe at the thought of wearing _dead animal_."

Brandon and Bloom laughed, this time a little more loudly. Bloom enjoyed her conversation with Brandon and hoped he would be the right guy. He was willing to court with Bloom for a little while before she realized the shadow from the trees were covering half the tables. Her eyes widened.

"Oh no. I have to go. It was nice talking to you. Maybe we can do this again sometime," Bloom smiled.

"Yes. I enjoyed our talk too. How about we meet tomorrow?" Brandon offered.

"Of course. We can meet here again. I'll see ya then," Bloom said before saying her goodbyes and leaving. She quickly walked to the center of the gardens where she was to meet Sky.

Sky was obviously not there. _Not yet_ anyway. Bloom waited and waited for an hour and thirty minutes before Sky finally showed up. From what Bloom could tell, Sky was just as _distracted_. He had found a girl.

"Did you find someone?" Bloom asked.

"I did. Her name's Stella," Danny replied.

"Mine is Brandon. I guess since we found our soul mates, we don't have to fake date anymore."

"Not yet. This is just our first day. We need to make sure our soul mates _stay _our soul mates until marriage. The people we just met are probably prostitutes. If we are going to marry someone, it needs to be one that we know and I mean REALLY KNOW."

"Ok, just one problem. The people we chose as our dates know who we are. If they find out that we're _dating_, they might take as us playing each other."

"You bring up a good point. Part of dating someone is telling them everything about us. We could just tell them the truth... or we could just _only _have our parents think we're dating. The rest of the people don't have to know. We're not even supposed to go farther than holding hands anyway."

"Great plan. There's also the problem of our Balls. If our dates go to those Balls, we are in deep dodo."

"The next Ball won't be until Christmas and that is six months away. By that time, we'll be ready to marry whoever we choose as our date."

"You bring up a good point. The next Ball is six months and by that time, this fake date will be done for."

"You know Bloom. We make a good team. I wouldn't mind having you as my maid of honor."

"And I wouldn't mind having you as my best man."

"Let's get back before Mom and Dad come looking for us and find us with someone else."

"Very well, _your majesty_."

hope you like it. R&R! please!


	4. The Date

Disclaimer: I do not own winx club or this story idea. Someone else does.

Sky and Bloom spent one of their fake dates in the forest where they hunted game. Bloom wanted to learn how to hunt for food just in case this whole fake date turns to be a failure and she had to run away again. Sky was happy to teach Bloom, even though the prince thought the lessons were unnecessary. They planned their real date with their dates by the lake. Their dates would be coming very soon after Bloom's hunting lessons.

"See, that's how you aim," Sky showed Bloom after she released her arrow. She smiled proudly at the rabbit she caught. "Not bad for a beginner."

"I bet if you can teach me how to hunt, I can teach you how to dance," Bloom smirked.

"I can dance just fine!"

"I've seen you. You suck at Ball Room Dancing and when you do the Sombre, you have two left feet."

"I DO NOT!" Sky glared before Bloom raised one eyebrow, and then Sky's expression changed to a surprising look. "... Do I?"

"Like I said, 'two left feet.'"

"At least I don't fall into holes and sprain my ankle."

Bloom took a scoop of mud from the ground and threw it at Sky's face. While the mud was slowly dribbling to the ground, Sky slowly curled his lips into a smirk. He wiped the mud off his face and started walking toward Bloom as if he was up to something evil.

"No, no Sky. Don't!" Bloom said before trying to run off. Sky then grabbed the girl from the back of her shirt and pushed her whole front side in the mud. She quickly turned and pushed Sky away before he tripped and fell into the lake where they were supposed to meet their dates at. That did it! Bloom started laughing her socks off.

Sky swam up and peeked his head from the lake. He grabbed Bloom's foot and dragged Bloom into the lake. Sky started laughing loudly before noticing Stella coming through the woods. Sky strove off from the lake, still soaked, and ran by Stella. She noticed that her date was soaking wet.

"Why are you all wet?" Stella asked.

"We fell," Sky replied. Bloom poked her head from the water and spit water out of her mouth with a scowl on her face since she couldn't get back at Sky. "Lesson's over."

"I'll be on the other side waiting for Brandon," Bloom muttered with that same scowl before swimming out of the lake.

"Who's she?" Stella asked.

"Princess Bloom. She ran away from her palace and is visiting here for a while until her ankle heals up, which is taking a shorter time than expected. I was teaching her how to hunt since she was interested," Sky replied.

"That explains why she's limping a little bit. Her sprained ankle, I mean," Stella said before cocking her eyebrows. "How did you two fall into the lake?"

"Bloom has two left feet," Sky answered in a teasing manner to where Bloom could hear every word.

"I CAN HEAR YOU, YA KNOW!"

"Just kidding. We were throwing mud at each other and Bloom pushed me into the lake. At least that cleaned me up."

"Her majesty said she was waiting for Brandon. Is she on a date by the lake too?" Stella wondered.

"Yeah, but she's going to be on the other side, so we'll have half the place to ourselves. Split it fifty-fifty," Sky explained before Stella showed a smile and hugged her beau.

"You're so sweet," Stella smiled romantically.

Bloom walked toward the other side of the lake to wait for Brandon. Both Sky and Bloom enjoyed their date. Bloom decided not to inform Brandon about the fake date between Sky and Bloom. Bloom was afraid telling Brandon would complicate their relationship. Sky, on the other hand, wasn't afraid to let Stella in on his and Bloom's devious plot to fool their parents into thinking their children were dating. Stella took the news okay.

"So... Bloom is pretending to be your girlfriend and her real date is on the other side of the lake?" Stella asked.

"Yeah. If our relationship goes well, Bloom and I will do a fake-up-break-up, and then the marriage will go onto our true loves," Sky explained.

"Sounds devious. I like it," Stella smirked. "Do you think we'll be able to date before Christmas? That's when the Christmas Ball will be."

"Of course, Stella. That's a long ways off. I get the feeling we'll have an excellent relationship," Sky said with a cocky expression.

"What if your father finds out?"

"He won't. As long as he believes Bloom's and I's relationship is true love, nothing can possibly go wrong."

"Whatever you say, handsome," Stella said. "I guess that also means we'll be going on double dates often. That will be fun."

"I... never actually thought about that. That would be fun. The only time we can invite you and Brandon to the palace. Although, Bloom will have to inform Brandon on the plan."

"It will be perfect."

"Perfection is my middle name... actually it's Kyle, but you get what I'm trying to say."

Stella smiled, and then curled her fingers into Sky's hand while snuggling her head beside the prince's shoulder. Sky was happy that he was on a perfect date with a girl whom the prince chose on his own. Bloom was happy on the other side of the lake too. Brandon finally came and he and Sam had their date. Her boyfriend then noticed Sky and Stella on the other side of the lake.

"Do you know those two?" Brandon asked.

"Oh, I know Prince Sky. The other person is his girlfriend. They're having their date on the other side of this lake. We decided to split it fifty-fifty," Bloom explained.

"Smart," Brandon complimented. "How long will you be staying here?"

"At least until my ankle heals."

"It seems to be healing fast, seeing that you are able to walk on your own."

"I know. I still hate the fact that I developed this sprain by falling into a stupid hole, and then prince charming comes out laughing his head off and saying I have two left feet when he dances like he has a sprain."

"He also tripped you into the lake and got you soaking wet."

"That too."

Brandon gave a smirk, which made Bloom smile brightly. She could feel Brandon's arm being wrapped around her while she laid her head against the boy's shoulder. This date seemed too good to be perfect.


	5. The Parents

After Sky's and Bloom's date, the two had got together and talked. Sky explained to Bloom about Stella's involvement and about the double date scheme. If Brandon was involved with the double date scheme, then the plan to fool the parents would be more full proof than ever before. Bloom wasn't sure at first, but was convinced. The double dates were official.

Bloom got in contact with Brandon and explained to him about the plan to prevent Bloom and Sky from being arranged to marry a random person. Brandon was impressed despite Bloom's fear of his and the princess' relationship being ruined. The four teenagers got together and met inside the forest near Sky's palace.

The meeting was about keeping Sky's and Bloom's relationship tight and convincing without anyone at the palace noticing the scheme. Bloom showed a letter from her parents that were a reply from the letter she sent to them.

"We're gonna have a special visit with my... parents. If either my folks or Sky's folks find out our scheme, we'll be deader than dead," Bloom explained.

"What did you tell your parents?" Stella asked.

"I told them that I was _madly in love with __Sky_and _nothing they did could keep us apart_. Sky did help me some on the letter. My folks sent a letter saying that they were going to visit right away and get to know Danny a little bit. We need to be sure that Sky can pass Mom and Dad's _examination_."

"Sky will have to convince your folks that he's in love with you," Brandon pointed out.

"Not to mention is a perfect husband for me," Bloom included.

"I say just tell them I am of royalty and would make peace for both our countries," Sky said. "That's what every royal family looks for."

"I wish my parents would be that convinced," Bloom muttered.

"Which is why you have me," Stella bragged. "My Pa is strict himself. I can teach Sky how to act _man enough _for you."

"We still need to make sure Sky's parents nor mine find out about this scheme," Bloom implied.

"You can do that," Brandon told Sam. "And I'll bring out some info for King Oritel and Queen Mariam."

"What are you going to do, be their adviser?" Sky asked sarcastically before Brandon came out with an adviser outfit and hat. _"Why did I have to ask?"_

"Brandon's a good actor. He told me he has played in several theatres," Bloom told Sky.

"But you're of the High Class. The poor people work in theatres!"

"I was adopted to a High Class family," Brandon admitted before Sky and Stella gave a shocking glance. "Do I need to explain? I was five and I begged for money. My folks found me and took me as their own."

"It's not that, I just... can't believe you used to live in _the Low Class_. You don't even act like a Surf."

"I wasn't _that _poor!" Brandon glared before Sky gave a look. "Ok, maybe a little. I still knew how to read and write. I just had to work a full time job to have food on my plate. I didn't work for a nobleman on a big plantation. I lived in an orphanage in the middle of this particular city."

"Can we stick to the subject that matters most?" Bloom asked in a demanding tone.

_"Girls,"_ Sky and Brandon muttered before the girls gave the guys glares.

_"Boys,"_ Bloom and Stella muttered together.

The four teenagers agreed with their plan. Brandon was behind some trees, watching for a coach and carriage. It had been only three hours before seeing a carriage come by. There were knights in front of the carriage to protect the king and queen from assassination. Brandon showed a smirk up his face before running through the trees and into the palace. There was an adviser waiting for the king and queen to arrive. Brandon came up to the adviser who looked at him with a glance.

"You like working here?" Brandon asked.

"No," the adviser replied.

"So why do you bother staying here? I heard that there's a job at Daphelia that will earn you double of what you get here." (A/N: And yes I know that is Daphne's name. I needed something for that)

"No kidding?"

"Nope."

The adviser ran off from the palace and through the city. Brandon chuckled while coughing _"sucker"_ under his breath. He was dressed as the adviser and Sky appeared with his eyes rolled back as far behind his head as he could get. He walked toward the throne where he was supposed to sit at. Sam finally came and showed a half-a-smile to Brandon. The princess walked toward Sky's throne and stood beside it.

"I cannot believe that lunatic fell for that. Daphelia doesn't even exist," Sky glared.

"Actually, it does. Brandon told me it's a plantation. That guy is going to be paid alright, as a surf. You saying about Brandon once being a Surf gave him the idea," Bloom corrected.

"Me and my big fat mouth."

"You have to admit, that was a smart move."

"I'll give him credit for that. Just bite me when this whole deal is over and I'll go back to my girlfriend."

"Hey!" Layla called before walking into the throne room. "What cha guys talking about?"

"How much we love each other," Bloom lied smoothly before Layla smirked with her arms crossed.

"Ok, now I know something's up. What's the _real _scoop?"

"I think Bloom just gave you the basic idea," Sky smirked while rolling his eyes.

"You two are up to something and I'm gonna find out what," Layla declared.

"Whatever sis."

"Hey Sky! How do I look?" Erendor asked with a huge grin on his face and a royal robe and clothing.

"You look great Dad," Sky complimented. "I think Bloom's parents will be pleased."

King Oritel and Queen Mariam entered into the throne room with Brandon by their side. Bloom showed a smile while holding Sky's hand. Brandon whispered something at the Queen's ear. Erendor then noticed something.

"Wait a minute," Erendor said with a curious glare. Sky and Bloom were pouring sweat from their foreheads. "I never had any of my advisers wear that. I like it!"

Sky and Bloom sighed in relief before Brandon grinned.

"Where'd you get that?" Erendor asked.

"It's handmade by the finest silk," Brandon grinned, seeing that he was the one who made it.

"Interesting. You should make more of those for my other advisers."

Brandon smiled quaintly while King Oritel and Queen Mariam looked at Elliot with curiosity.

"You're right, this very fine silk. I've never seen anything like it," Mariam complimented.

"You never find any clothing like this," Oritel agreed.

"What can I say," Brandon shrugged.

"Anyway, how about we have lunch," Bloom announced, trying to change the subject before her parents discovered Brandon to be an imposter.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone sat at the table and washed their fingers in the washing bowl. Brandon sat beside King Oritel since he was to be_ the advisor_. Sky and Bloom sat next to one another at the side of the table. The servants brought the dinners on a silver platter with a lid over it. They also cut up the meat to serve it to the people eating at the table.

Sky was partly thankful that Brandon could talk to King Oritel and keep the plan foolproof, but nervous about _his manners_. If Brandon once was from the low class, he may have poor manner skills. Then again, the folks that adopted him may've taught him a thing or two. Despite this, Sky was nervous and bit his bottom lip until it stung.

"It's okay," Bloom whispered before holding Sky's hand. "Brandon knows what he's doing."

Sky nodded and breathed out. Queen Mariam took her first bit at the food before she started talking.

"So Sky, why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" Queen Mariam offered.

"I was taught some of Aristotle's and Galileo's work..." Prince Sky replied with sweat dripping from the back of his neck. "I also take interest in reading."

"What do you read?"

"Poetry and some mythical stories from Greece."

"Wonderful!" Queen Mariam smiled brightly before Sky nodded his head.

"Are you aware of the responsibilities of being a King,_ if you become one_?" King Oritel asked.

"Yes. Being a King, you must always put your people before yourself. It can be a hassle, especially if you're trying to keep the Surf's under control," Sky said.

"I'm trusting that you will take good care of my daughter from under your wing?"

_"Of course."_

Throughout the dinner, there were only short talks. Both kings and queens never spoke to one another except in simple conversations. It was only a moment of time before King Oritel and Queen Mariam left the castle toward home. Bloom stayed behind since her and Sky were _engaged to be married_. Brandon and Stella met the prince and princess in the forest and celebrated.

"That was great! Our parents never even mentioned about the wedding date," Sky grinned.

"And as long as they continue to be clueless, there is no way we'll end up being married to a random person," Bloom agreed before her and Sky gave high fives.

Brandon and Stella gave glances. They then, smiled at the two teenagers.

"How about tomorrow you guys set up a date and we'll meet you there?" Stella suggested.

"Certainly!" Bloom agreed.

"We'll walk through the maze," Sky said while pointing to the bush maze beside the castle.

"Perfect," Stella grinned.

"We will meet you there," Brandon said before the four separated.

Sky and Bloom walked back to the castle. Sky went into the library to read one of the mythical stories on the scroll. He kept rolling the scroll from up to down. Layla came back and used her hand to lower the scroll. Sky glared at his sister.

"You made me lose my place!" Sky complained.

"Spill Sky. I want to know what you and your _girlfriend _are up to!" Layla demanded. "There is no way you could've fallen in love right after Dad says he is to _arrange you with someone_."

"Who says it couldn't? That's what happened with Snow White."

"Spill!"

"Paranoid much?"

Layla's eyebrows furrowed. Sky was not letting the plan be mentioned to his sister. For one thing, it was none of her business and there were already enough people involved. Sky continued reading where he left off. Layla continued sitting across from her brother just watching him with those stubborn eyes. There was no way Layla could get through to Sky and he was proud of it.

The next morning, Sky and Bloom met their dates at the maze. They used the time for talking and socializing. The four kids enjoyed their company. They acted so much like a clique. There was no other unique group of friends. Sky enjoyed Brandon and Sam enjoyed Stella.

"You know, we should have a double wedding when we get to that bridge. It'll be perfect," Brandon thought.

"I know. As long as my vale has roses," Stella decided.

"We're fourteen and already talking about marriage. I just want to be a kid until I'm sixteen at least," Sky said.

"I don't know why. Mom always says that time goes by fast and when I get old, I won't be beautiful as I am now," Stella thought.

"You know. I wish I could live on my own with no husband whatsoever," Bloom glared. "I mean just because we're women doesn't make us property. Heck, I took care of myself pretty well while I was gone."

"Before you fell in the hole and sprained your ankle," Sky mentioned with a hint of teasing.

"It would be nice to be able to own property without a husband," Stella smiled.

"Hey, we're the ones who allow you to _own property_," Sky said proudly.

"Yes, but it's the females that give birth to _male _children," Bloom smirked.

"That maybe true, but you wouldn't be having children without the male."

"Oh, so you carry and give birth to children? I wonder how _that _is going to work." Bloom asked sarcastically before her and Stella started laughing. Sky and Brandon were both plain annoyed.

"We love you," Stella grinned before leaning her head against Sky's shoulder.

"I hear your sister is suspicious about us," Bloom said.

"Don't worry about her, Bloom. Layla is usually paranoid. It'll pass soon, I promise," Sky promised before showing half-a-smile.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning came by and it was a good day for hunting lessons. Sky woke Bloom up early to take her on a morning hunt. She put on some appropriate clothing for the sport and followed her_ pretend boyfriend_. They both were on top of a tree hiding to wait for their prey. Sky showed Bloom how to hold the bow and arrow properly and shoot at a perfect aim.

"When she comes, you just aim and release," Sky instructed.

"Whatever you say," Bloom smirked before looking bellow her to find a prey to shoot.

"I must give you credit Bloom, you really know how to hunt a guy. It'll be good on your hunting skills."

_"Shut up."_

"I'm serious Bloom. Brandon is really cool."

"Stella is neat herself. I've never had a real friend before. You were my first one, but..._ you're a guy._ It's different if it's someone of the same sex."

"What's wrong with being friends with the opposite sex?"

"Because a guy like you cannot understand the nature of a girl."

"Oh really? I know for a fact that girls can be melodramatic."

_"I am not!"_

"Are so. The only thing that makes you different from most girls I've met is your unique personality and your charm."

"I'll have you know I..." Bloom glared before stopping to realize the compliment that Sky had given the princess. "Did you just say I'm... _beautiful_."

"I said you've got charm, but yes," Sky shrugged before cocking his eyebrows. _"Why?"_

"It's just... no one has ever told me something like that before. At least the people that think I'm not a good enough princess or think I should act more _princessy_."

"Are you kidding? You're a better princess than any other princess I've met. Brandon is lucky to have you."

"Thanks. You make a good prince yourself, Sky. You're gonna be a great king."

"Thanks."

Bloom found a rabbit nearby, aimed her bow and arrow, and shot her prey. She jumped off the tree and grabbed the rabbit to take it to the castle. Bloom had shot two rabbits and a bird. It was harder to hunt a bird since it flew. She had to aim when the bird parched on a tree or bush. Sky had shown Bloom the steps to hunting animals in general.

The two teens arranged another double date that night to gaze at the stars. The four of them loved star gazing. They had a great conversation and had fun just the four of them.

"That looks like Hercules," Stella pointed at a curtain part in the sky.

"Yeah, I see it," Sky replied.

"I see it too," Bloom added before turning her head toward Elliot. "Brandon, do you think I have _charm_."

Sky winced at the word _"charm"_ since he was the one who had complimented Bloom on that.

"You're a princess, of course you've got _charm_," Brandon replied emotionlessly.

"So I'm beautiful 'cause I'm a _princess_?" Bloom glared.

"Gee and you tell me you're not so melodramatic. _What do you call that little scene back there?_" Sky asked rhetorically while rolling his eyes.

"I AM NOT MELODRAMATIC!" Bloom argued.

"Bloom, you're hurting my ears," Stella complained.

"Sorry."

"At least _I'm _not melodramatic," Stella bragged before the three other friends stared at her. _"What?"_

"You say you're not melodramatic, but yesterday you were mad at me about the way I _looked at you_," Sky pointed out.

"Your eyes squinted. That means there's something you don't like about me."

_"Somebody kill me."_

"This morning, Stella was mad at me because I wasn't feeling pity for her _broken toe nail _and it didn't even go passed the quick," Bloom said.

"My toe nail wasn't perfectly lined up with my other toe nails!" Stella glared.

"Melodramatic!" The three other kids said to Stella, which made her feel really annoyed.

The next day, Sky and Bloom were at the library reading one of the books from the library. They read the scroll together since the story caught Bloom's interest. Layla came into the library and spotted the two teenagers reading a scroll. She gave them a suspicious look while taking out a scroll and reading it. While reading, she kept eying on Sky and Bloom. They were getting annoyed at this and gave glances.

Bloom covered half her face behind the scroll and lipped _'you think we should?'_ Sky glared at Bloom since what she was thinking would be breaking their deal. The prince stared at Layla and glared at her. She gave a deeper glare back. Sky was starting to get really frustrated at his sister's behavior. Couldn't Layla for once just leave her brother and his business alone? _Obviously not._ Sky looked at Bloom and lipped, _'Just this once, but that's it.'_

Bloom smirked and put the scroll down, saving the place her and Sky were at. Bloom then smacked her lips at Sky and kissed ever part of his mouth while Layla's mouth dropped and her eyes popped. Layla glared deeply before throwing the scroll down and marching off. After she left, Sky and Bloom stopped kissing and laughed quietly.

"That was _so _worth it," Bloom smirked.

"And devious. I imagine Layla almost peed in her pants," Sky smirked. "Think we should tell Brandon and Stella?"

"If they weren't part of the plan, _no_, but they're gonna want to know Layla's reaction to our_ fake-out-make-out_." (A/N: DP reference!)

"Good point. You were right, that _was _worth it, but no more."

"Sure thing, _boyfriend_."

"Now you're getting out of hand," Sky glared boredly.


	8. Chapter 8

Brandon burst out laughing after hearing from his girlfriend about what she did to annoy Layla. Stella just found it annoying. It wasn't that she was jealous; she just thought it was immature acting for Sky to go with the idea just to annoy his sister. The four teenagers had a swell time laughing about Sky's and Bloom's little scene in front of Layla, except Stella. Brandon started coughing, because he was laughing so loudly.

"Wow. I think I'd pee my pants if I saw that with my own eyes," Brandon admitted.

"Sky and I make _great _actors," Bloom grinned.

"You guys are so immature, even you Sky," Stella snorted.

"Common, I was just having a little fun," Sky said while rolling his eyes.

"At least nothing can go wrong now," Brandon grinned.

"Actually, there is one issue," Sky said. "Stella and I broke up not too long ago."

_"What?"_ Bloom gasped in surprise.

"We talked and agreed that we have _nothing _in common. Besides, after that little scene you guys did, I'm _never _getting back with him," Stella said.

"You were right Sky, Stella is _melodramatic_," Bloom told Sky while Stella was rolling her eyes.

"Now that I think about it Bloom, we don't have anything in common either," Brandon proclaimed.

"_Great_, back to square one," Sky glared while looking at the ground. "Now how are we gonna find someone to marry?"

"What about you two?" Stella asked.

_"Huh?"_ Bloom questioned.

"Common guys, the only reason you guys have _nothing in common_ with Brandon and I is because you two are digging on each other," Stella claimed.

_"We are not!"_ Sky and Bloom shouted.

Brandon and Stella gave the prince and princess glances and they looked at each other.

_"Are we?"_ Bloom asked.

"You two hunt together, play jokes on each other, heck, you guys are working together to marry someone of your choosing. You guys don't even like arranged marriages and_ how many times have you two complimented each other in being King or Queen?_ I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss now," Stella said with a hint of sarcasm.

"The Christmas Ball is tomorrow. I was planning on the breakup scene to be there, but maybe it's time we can _really _started dating," Sky decided. "You are a really neat girl."

"You're neat yourself, Sky. Although, I'll have to give you some dancing lessons," Bloom smirked.

"You just can't let that go, can ya?"

"Nope," Bloom continued to smirk. "Now, how 'bout we start right now?"

Sky rolled his eyes before getting into position to start dancing with Bloom. She had her two hands on Sky's arms. Sky placed his hands on Bloom's waist to lead the girl.

"Now one step," Bloom instructed and Sky placed his left foot crooked. "No, a little forward." Sky placed the foot a little forward in front of Bloom's toes. "OW! That's my foot!"

_"Sorry."_

"Now again. This time put your foot where you're _supposed _to put it."

"Most guys would be annoyed if a girl taught 'em how to dance," Brandon proclaimed.

"Sky is, but Bloom knows how to persuade a guy. I like her for that," Stella smirked.

"You like girls who persuade men? _That's evil_."

"I like any girl that can influence a guy in a positive way. I see Bloom persuading Sky to be taught how to dance, so he won't step on other girls' foots."

"You bring up a good point."

Sky followed through Boom's dancing lessons and pretty soon got them right _somewhat_. Sky and Boom had fun with the dancing lessons. Even Brandon and Stella joined along. They were invited to the Christmas Dance for supporting the plan. These four friends could not be any closer, despite each one of them having an ex in their group. There wasn't any dramatic breakup, so their friendship remained.

Sky still had some issues with his dancing. Thankfully, he didn't step on Boom's toes again. Boom continued to work with Sky on his dancing skills. He started getting better. He also took some lessons from Brandon and Stella. Stella was working on Sky's posture while Brandon was working on _Sky__ leading __Boom_. She worked on Sky's accuracy and steps. The three kids made great dancing teachers.

Pretty soon, the teenagers went overboard and started making up their own dance moves. Sky was more comfortable with dancing at his own pace. It did make him look a little funny, but he had fun. Brandon did a Russian kick dance with his arms folded. Stella thought it was funny. She did ballet in her own style. Bloom just mixed different dances like the Two Step, the Samba, and belly dancing.

The four friends then put all of the dances together to make a dancing show like ballet:_ a dance that told a story_. They were telling a story based off of Shakespeare's play_ A Midsummer Night Dream_. They were so busy having fun that they did not notice how long they had been playing around. Boom was the first person to notice.

"Oh crud. It's getting late. We have to go," Boom warned her friends.

"_Aw_, we were getting to the part where I mysteriously vanish," Sky smirked in a suspenseful voice.

"I had fun too. I think we all had fun."

"I know I did," Brandon smiled.

The four friends said their goodbyes and left to their homes. Sky and Boom left to the castle to eat supper before the sun set. For the first time in their lives, they had finally found someone they could love. It was almost like_ A Midsummer Night Dream _without the fairy and the drama.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day was the Christmas Ball, so most of the morning was filled with preparations. Sky was excited that he didn't have to fake date this time. It was going to be for real. There was no worry inside the boy's mind. The same thing was going though Bloom's mind. Bloom was going on a _real _date. There didn't have to be a _fake-up-break-up _or anything. She and Sky would play it normally like breathing.

Brandon and Stella also prepared for the Ball. Buying clothing and putting on jewelry and makeup._ It was not every day that a Ball would be announced and these two would be the guests of honor. _Sky and Bloom wanted to invite their two friends to thank them for helping with _the plan_. If they didn't come up with such a devious plan, Sky nor Bloom would've realized their love for each other and probably end up running away or marrying someone else.

The Ball had finally started and Bloom was walking by Sky's side _like usual_. Layla had noticed something different between Sky and Bloom. There seem to be _a glow _between the two teenagers._ 'Maybe they really are in love'_ Layla thought before showing a smile. Sky and Bloom were smiling the whole time they were at the Ball.

When the music started, the prince and princess decided to start dancing together. Sky's dance steps were a little slow, but not _funny looking_.

"I'm impressed. Looks like I can't call you_ Two Left Feet_," Bloom grinned.

"But I can still call _you _that," Sky reminded Bloom.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, two..." Sky's sentence was interrupted by a sweet kiss by Bloom. This was their first _real _kiss.

"I'm pretty sure that's a _no_."

_"Cheater."_

Bloom showed a smirk while dancing on the dance floor. She and Sky circled around the Ball Room Floor with no worries. They _were _in love, so there was no need for a plan to make any marriage happen. Bloom started imagining herself in a wedding dress and walking up to Sky. _This would soon become a reality._

Meanwhile, King Erendor and Queen Samara were on their thrones watching the men and ladies dance together. They happen to notice King Oritel and Queen Miriam. They arrived at the Ball for their daughter and their future son-in-law. King Erendor decided to use this opportunity to talk to his future in-laws._ This was unknown to Sky and Bloom._

"Hello, your majesties," King Erendor greeted.

"Why hello to you too," Queen Miriam greeted back.

"We never got the chance to thank you for finding our daughter and caring for her while her ankle was still sprained," King Oritel thanked.

"It's our pleasure!" King Erendor grinned. "Your daughter is a fine young lady."

"Yes, I suppose she is," Queen Miriam agreed. "She's also _persuasive_, seeing the letter she sent us."

"_Persuasive?_ What do you mean?" King Erendor questioned. King Oritel gave the other king _the letter_. The letter that Bloom sent to her parents to convince them she was _deeply in love _with Sky and was _willing to marry him _and not be _arranged _to someone else. This shocked Erendor more than anything. "_Wait a second,_ my son told me you carried a tradition to never marry until sixteen years of age!"

The parents stared at their kids dancing happily. After a while, Sky took Bloom's hand and led the princess upstairs to the balcony. The parents knew _something _wasn't right. They started remembering that their kids had not wanted an _arranged _marriage and argued about it. Was _this _their way of rebelling, by deceiving their parents?

_"I think we need to talk,"_ King Erendor said.

"I couldn't agree with you more," King Oritel agreed.

At the balcony, Sky kissed Bloom so passionately and sweetly. She kept kissing her loved one back.

"I love you," Sky whispered in Bloom's ear.

"I love you too," Bloom replied.

"Hey guys," Brandon greeted. Stella was beside the boy.

"Hey, you guys rock you know," Sky smirked.

"You were right Stella, I am in love with Sky and he seems to love me back," Bloom grinned before Sky took the princess' chin and turned it toward him.

"I _do _love you back."

"_Sky!"_ Layla shouted while coming up the stairs. She noticed Brandon and Stella with Sky and Bloom. "Ok,_ tell me all_. I don't know what's going on, but Mom and Dad know you two deceived them with your little _dates_."

_"What?"_ Sky responded bug-eyed. "But I'm not faking it_ this time_!"

"_Faking?_ I knew it. There _was _no love connection between you and Bloom at all, _was there?_ You two were having your little _date _just to get away from the arranged marriage thing."

"At first!" Sky promised. "Don't you get it Layla? Bloom and I really are _in love_! This is a _real _date!"

_"Does it matter?"_ Layla questioned. "Mom and Dad know about it, including Bloom's folks. I wish you could've had me included. _I would've understood you know._"

"I already had two involved. I didn't want to include another person!"

"Stop arguing, it's getting on my nerves!" Bloom glared.

"What are you going to do?" Stella asked Sky.

"Bloom and I are gonna have to confess. It might not end well, but it's time I stopped tricking my folks," Sky replied before facing Bloom. Her eyes showed sadness in them. "Let's go Bloom. It's time to _spill the beans_."

"We'll come too," Stella said.

"_No,_ we started this nonsense. We're not even dating you guys anymore! It's better for you two to _not _be involved. We'll just tell them that we fake dated to find someone to marry of our choosing and ended up falling for each other instead. Bloom and I _might _end up marrying each other either way."

"He's right," Bloom supported.

_"I hope you're right," _Layla said.


End file.
